Un Angel casi perfecto cap 3
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: Candy convalece por la infidelidad de Terry, Albert esta junto a ella, y cupido cómo siempre asiendo de las suyas...


**Gracias de verdad por todos sus comentarios, una disculpa pero no sé cómo ingresar los capítulos, y jamás dejaré de terminar mis fics lo aseguro.**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy NO ME PERTENECEN ****.son de Kyōko Mizuki, este fic es de mí autoría, sin fin alguno de lucro y solo para entretenernos.**

**Un fuerte apapacho**

**Brenda de Andrew**

**Un ángel casi perfecto**

**Capitulo III**

Terry al escuchar a Albert le contesto con una sonrisa de lado,

Jajajaja….¡**uyyy**!….¡**si estoy que me muero de miedo**!…y , también , por saber ¿quién demonios eres?…y lo mejor que rayos ¿porque te interesas en mi novia?.

¡Yo también te advierto algo Andrew, digo porque dijiste que eras familiares de los tontos-Andrew.

**¡Aléjate de Candy! ; ¡Ella es mía!**

¡**Su amor me pertenece….y lo que es mío, jamás dejare que me lo quiten entiendes!, ¡estúpido escoces de quinta!**

Albert apretó los puños…no tan solo Terry había ofendido a su linaje ,a su familia y para rematar le dio a entender que Candy ya era su mujer.

Albert, respiro y volvió su rostro sereno junto a él ,muy cerca mirando a los ojos le dijo:

Es común y lógico…en personas como tú , que creen,…que un título nobiliario del cual nunca te costó trabajo obtener , te haga sentir superior…nada me agradaría ,mas probarte lo contrario, donde gustes , no aquí por supuesto..

El, porque escocia tiene soberanía y replegó a tu "ilustres antepasados", es por gente como tú, en cuanto al amor de esa pobre chica eres muy poco hombre, engañaste y usaste a dos mujeres, no mereces respeto alguno; Terrence

¡ah!…algo más, el amor es un sentimiento perfecto único y sublime no se impone, por lo tanto no te pertenece…y realmente Candy merece…alguien mejor que tu….

¿Cómo tú,… por ejemplo?

¿Porque no?…. ¡depende de Candy y de mí!

¡Ya!…¡ella nunca siquiera te volteara a ver, está loca por mí, ella perdonara mi estupidez con Susana…y volverá a mí, ya lo veras; Príncipe!

¡Eres un pobre niño estúpido!

Terry quiso golpearlo….y Albert con una sola mano le aplico un llave y lo inmovilizo….

¡Márchate…por favor Terry, otro será nuestro momento…por el amor que dices tenerle!

**¡Maldito seas Andrew!, ¡ya verás, estaré encantado esperándote!**

Así, será….

Aun así puedes llamarme para saber de Candy…porque no creo que alguien de su familia o amigos querrán que te le acerques…

**Eso lo veremos**….

Terry aún muy exaltado…se retiró

Albert entró, ya venían, Archie y Steve dispuestos a seguir el pleito…

**¡Mil veces maldito ingles!**

¡Me las pagara….Candy es como una hermana, tío!

¡Si, Candy es tan buena! …¡Y Paty y yo la queremos mucho!

¡Esto no se va a quedar así…ese ingles va llorar lágrimas de sangre…por su culpa Candy casi muere!

**¡Basta!**

**¡Tío!**

¡No es motivo suficiente que Candy este muy mal, para que ustedes reaccionen como ese cretino aristócrata y armen tamaño escandalo!

Hoy más que nunca Candy necesitará, de su amigos y de quienes la quiera,

¡Ella nos necesita!

¡Lo sentimos tío Albert…pero ese infeliz!

Para Stear el primogénito de los Cornwells, le llamó la atención el énfasis en la palabra **nos ** que sugirió Albert, siendo más centrado pensó…

"Para recién conocerla está tomando mucho interés en Candy, el tío"; ¡esto se va a poner bueno!, me alegro por el aristócrata engreído, cuando un Andrew quiere algo lo consigue y yo ayudare a mi tío Albert.

Y ya por favor déjenme de decir tío…que solo soy mayor que ustedes unos cuantos años….

Solo…. Albert

Ok…

Stear y Archie se dirigieron a enfermería , para que curara el labio roto de Archie y el morete del mentón de Stear, mientras que Patty , Annie y sor María, las cuales estaban pálidas y frías del espanto.

¡Por dios sr Andrew!, ¿le ha pegado usted a Terry?

¡Por supuesto que no….soy ya un hombre no un niño berrinchudo como Terry Grandchester!

Todaaaas….lo miraron como al ideal de hombre, era tan apuesto…fuerte…seguro…un hombre… (Suspiro)

¡ahh ¡ , sr Andrew…ejem, ejem…digo ,pero…¿usted hablo con él?

Por supuesto….yo le dije que para evitar confrontaciones me llamara espero ustedes no se opongan..

La tía Pony contesto…

Terry Grandchester no volverá a pisar las puertas de mi casa…me ha decepcionado.

Annie y Patty estaba muy calladas y con ojos de plato.

Srita. Pony le ruego que aún no juzgue a Terry, todos tenemos derecho a ser escuchados y dar nuestra versión de los hechos, el ama a Candy, lo he podido constatar.

Pero dicen que la srita. Marlowe espera un hijo

Aun no lo sabemos…pero si es así…solo Candy podrá tomar una decisión…solo ella.

Aun mas admiraron todas la sensatez y los buenos sentimientos de este noble caballero (estoy enamorada ).

Ring….ring…..

Sonó en ese momento el celular…

Si, George, mmm, no puedo más tarde…

Un favor ,envía dos docenas de rosas rojas y amarillas al hospital central a la habitación 224 , de la Señorita White las quiero ya mismo…gracias.

Unas horas… más tarde

Familiares de la Señorita Candy White…

**¡Aquí!** (Grito unísono)

¿Díganos doctor, por favor como esta ella?

Calma por favor….

La Señorita Candy está reaccionando favorablemente…ha recobrado la conciencia y no recuerda nada….es algo normal…sus estudios tomo gráficos indican normalidad….así que, de seguir así, mañana mismo podrá ser trasladada a su domicilio.

Más tarde pasare nuevamente a revisarla, y pueden pasar a verle, pero de una en una , sin alterarla. No la fuercen en recordar, lo hará en unos días más.

¡Sí!, ¡gracias doctor!

¡Gracias dios mío!

Obviamente la tía Pony y sor maría pasaron primero, Annie y Patty, los chicos…y el ultimo Albert…

Candy estaba muy pálida…sin embargo desde que entro en su habitación el aroma de rosas….su habitación era un jardín y ella era la imagen de la bella durmiente…dulce, serena su rostro ligeramente inflamado por un golpe..

Entreabrió los ojos….

Mmmmm…mmmm…¡ohm ángel has venido por mi verdad…al fin…mis padres le han pedido a dios…llévame con ellos…los extraño tanto…por favor dulce ángel. Llévame con ellos!.

Albert se le enjugaron de lágrimas sus ojos…él sabía que dura era la orfandad…ni el dinero…ni las posesiones. Podían llenar el vacío. Sus padres también habían muerto, después su hermana con su pequeño hijo…tal parecía que su vida se remontaba a que a mayor dinero mayor soledad…

Le hizo estremecer en lo más profundo…las palabras de Candy...

Se sentó junto a su cama. Y dijo:

Pequeña y dulce Candy….no te agites ni sufras tus padres…ellos están en un lugar mejor donde no hay sufrimientos…donde solo la luz de dios está con ellos…tú debes seguir…hay muchos aquí en la tierra que te queremos…trata de ser feliz….

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Candy.

Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras….

Le dijo Albert…una fuerza sobrenatural…lo hizo acercarse a su cama…

Le dio un abrazo muy cálido….a ella le dio tantas paz…que poco a poco entre sus brazos se quedó dormida….

El quiso separes pero sus brazos eran dos tenazas completamente cerradas a su pecho…

Candy pequeña pecosa…..¿porque la vida es tan injusta y te hace sufrir de esta manera?

El acerco sin querer. Su nariz a su hermosa cabellera que se desparramaba en sus brazos….

Hueles a rosas….tu eres ese ángel que me confundes….¿por qué me dirá así?

¿Le recordare a alguien?...

Sin querer sus labios. Tocaron su frente….un delicado beso. Poso en ella...

Tu piel…¡dios mío!; Es tan suave…¿pero qué rayos me pasa?¿que estoy haciendo…..esta chica me nubla los sentidos?

Cjmmm,cjmmmm

Oh…perdone srita pony ella me ha abrazado…me ha dicho algo de sus padres. Yo..

Annie intervino…

Este… si…casualmente usted le recuerda a un ángel….en el cine…si en el cine lo vio se parece usted aun actor…

No se preocupe sr Andrew, ella es muy cariñosa con quienes ama….

Para la tía pony no pasó desapercibido el enrojecimiento de las mejillas de Albert y sobre todo su nerviosismo.

Bueno…yo…me retiro…quisiera usted me permitiera ,saber cómo sigue Candy y si alguna vez poder visitarlas.

Oh por supuesto…sr Andrew estaremos encantadas de recibirlo…y gracias por todo y por preocuparse por nuestra adorada Candy…

Si nuestra adorada Candy. Por supuesto será un placer…

Hasta más pronto srita pony, hasta luego Annie…

Hasta más pronto mr. Andrew…ah y gracias por las rosas…¿quién le dijo que son las favoritas de Candy?.

Él sonrió…y parecía que el cielo se ilumino..

Continuara…

Chicas…..como ven este capítulo en un comienzo parecía ataque frontal ,así de impetuoso y pasional es Terry (por eso nos encanta)…pero quien no desea la (paz y serenidad) de nuestro príncipe Albert….ahhh…lo juro lo amo…

Bueno , nuevamente agradeciendo a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis fics mil gracias a todas, por sus comentarios.

Brenda de Andrew


End file.
